New Initiates
by Dauntless4610
Summary: This is a Divergent Story like it but different characters. This is also placed 2 years after Tris' Initiation. I suck at this but here we go. The story is not fluffy as much on the start but I will get into the fluff later on. :-)
1. Chapter 1: The Initiates

_**A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfiction so don't judge if it's all messed up. So, feel free to review this! Btw, I will be featured in this, so if you find someone whose name will come up a lot, thats my name! =)**_

_**Chapter 1: The Initiates**_

_**TRIS' POV**_

It has been 2 years since my initiation with Tobias and I was chosen to be leader and have the Job in the Tattoo Parlor if theres not much stuff going on as Tobias is still working in the Control Room but took the Job to be a leader with me.

We're both married now and we have also took the job to train the transfers as Will and Christina are training the Dauntless Born.  
>We arrive at the net with Uriah on the roof. The first jumper came 5 minutes after we arrived.<br>"What's your name?" Tobias asks  
>"My name's Jeff"<br>"First jumper, Jeff! Welcome to Dauntless."

The others came a few minutes later. All in all, there were 5 Abnegation, 3 Amity, 6 Candor, 8 Erudite and 17 Dauntless borns.

_**A/N: Here's the list of the Initiates:**_  
><em><strong>Abnegation: <strong>__**Jeff**__**, Emma, Miley, Jane, Abby  
><strong>__**Amity: Harry, James, Andrea  
><strong>__**Candor: Tom, Jake, Ellen, Jack, Erin, Jess/Jessica  
><strong>__**Erudite: Jasmine, Nick, Denise, Ben, Thea, Marcus, Chey, Moses  
><strong>__**Dauntless Born: Kelli, David, Emily, Kate, Karen, Nita, Zoe, Hector, Nicolas, Bernard, Grace, Lee, Tyler, Larry, Owen, Paul, **__**Christopher/Chris**__**.**_

_**Hope you're enjoying it so far!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Tour

_** A/N: I don't own anything only the initiates names, and check A/N after reading this chapter.**_

_**TRIS' POV:**_

"Transfers stay with me. Dauntless Born, follow Will and Christina. You guys don't need a tour." Explains Tobias

After all the Dauntless Born went, Tobias introduced us.  
>"My name is Four and this is Six." FourTobias says, while gesturing to us.  
>"Four and Six as the numbers?" asks an Erudite girl. I think her name is Thea.<br>"Not a good question." says her brother, Marcus I think. It makes me remind of Tobias' father.  
>I think that Thea, Marcus, Chey and Moses are brothers and sisters.<br>"What's your name, both of you?" Tobias ask.  
>"I'm Thea."<p>

"And I'm Marcus."  
>"Well you two, the first lesson you learn from me in order to stay alive is to keep your mouth shut. Got it?"<br>They both nod.  
>"I think you're scaring them, like you did to Christina when she did the same thing during my initiation." I whisper so only he could hear.<br>"I know."

_**TOBIAS' POV:**_

I hear whispers behind me.  
>It sounds like the siblings have made good friends already. I turn my head slightly and see that the siblings have made good friends with Erin, Jess and Andrea. It really looks like that they have known each other before. I turn around to face away The Pit and look at the initiates.<br>"This is The Pit. The center of life here in Dauntless."  
>"Nice name for the area."<br>I recongise the voice easily. It's Thea's. I let out a sigh.  
>We go to The Chasm.<br>"This is The Chasm. Here lies Bravory and Idiocy. One daredevil jump and your life will end. At least one person will jump in each initiation. It happens all the time."  
>Then, The Dorms.<br>"This is the Dormitory. You'll be sleeping here for 10 weeks during initiation."  
>"Boys or girls?" This time it's not Thea. Surprise.<br>"Who just asked that?" Six/Tris asks.  
>"I did" Said Erin.<br>"Well, in my initiation, it was mixed, and will still be.  
>Where's the Bathroom?" Thea again. Jeez. That girl is curious here in Dauntless.<br>"Let me show you." I show them and I hear either Ohhh or Okayy.  
>"Toilets anyone?" <strong>(- From the movie =D) <strong>Said Moses.  
>"Get dressed in your Dauntless uniform and go to the cafeteria in 10." I say.<br>"Where's the Cafeteria?" A boy, it's Marcus.  
>"It's not far from here. You should find it easily."<p>

_A/N: That's Chapter 2 done! I might not be on until Wednesday because I'm moving and the Internet will be done on Wednesday. See ya! _


	3. Chapter 3, The Talk

_**A/N: **_I will add names so that you know who's talking, but if it's only 2 people talking, I might not put in the names, depending if I want to do it or not. The Guest who reviewed on Chapter 1, I was meant to do that xD! _**I don't own anything, only my ideas and the initiates names. The other names were my friends names. **_

_**TRIS' POV:**_

10 minutes later, the initiates come in the cafeteria. I'm pretty impressed that they came here without any directions. I see the group of friends come over to Tobias' and my table since all of the other seats are taken and they don't want to separate from each other.  
>Chey: "Nice! Buffet Style."<br>The siblings have their names tattooed on their wrists probably so that their Parents in Erudite can know who is who. They seem to be really close friends.  
>Jess: "Hi, I think you already know my name so yeah. But if you don't, I'm Jess. Transfered from Candor. Uhm, just a question, were you a transfer?"<br>Me: "Yes. I was."  
>"From where?<br>"Abnegaton."  
>"Oh. Dauntless and Abnegation had a war right?"<br>"Yeah, but how do you know that? Your from Candor."  
>"Thea told me. She's from Erudite."<br>"Of course Thea knows that. She was on top of her class."  
>"How do you know that?"<br>"I know that thanks to Four." Oops. Shouldn't have said that.  
>"Why Four? Does he work in the Control Room?"<br>"How do you know these stuff?"  
>"Well, every faction has a control room. Right?"<br>"Well, yeah. You're right." Then Four comes out of nowhere.  
>Four: "I heard you talkin about me."<br>Jess:"Yeah. Six and I were talking about you, the war, Thea and Six's faction."  
>Four: "Thea huh? YOu guys seem like really good friends. I mean, look at them! They're chatting away!<br>Me: "True, but how'd you know that Thea was on top of her class?"  
>Then out of nowhere, Thea says: "Hey! I heard something about me!"<br>Four: "Well, you gotta problem?" I hear his sarcasm voice coming out. Some snickers at this.  
>Thea: "Well, no. I just wanted to know what you guys were talking about."<br>Then Four sits inbetween me and Thea with Jess on the other side. Chey, Marcus, Moses, Erin and Andrea stop talking which seems like an argument.  
>Four: "Well, your group and siblings and friends are really cool."<br>"Thanks!" It sounds like they're synced to each other.  
>Four: "How about you guys have a sleepover at Six and my room tonight after training?"<br>Thea: "Will there be enough room for the 7 of us?"  
>Four: "Hope so. You guys aren't big and muscular as us, well not yet, so it should be okay."<br>Thea: "So, are we in?"  
>They all nod.<br>Four: "Awesome. Meet me and Six here when you're dismissed for dinner or else just stay behind the others. Got it?"  
>Thea: "Okay! See you then!"<br>Four and I say goodbye and run up to the area where we welcome the Transfers. They all look like they're having a good time here at Dauntless.

_**A/N: Sorry if you were waiting for this chapter. I have school on February 2nd Australian Eastern Daylight Savings time. Yes I had to do that. I'll hopefully update it tomorrow**_


	4. Chapter 4, Training: Shooting

**Chapter 4: Training**

**A/N: I will add names so that you know who's talking, but if it's only 2 people talking, I might not put the names, depending if I want to do it or not. I don't own anything. Only the initiates names but not my friends names. **

**Thea's POV:**

**How cool is that! Me and my friends and siblings get to sleepover at Four and Six's Apartment! This is the best Monday ever!**

**Four's POV: **

**While in the training room-shooting range**

**Me: "Don't you like them? They're really kind and all but really cool! Do you think that the room is big enough for 7 of them?"**

**Tris: "Hopefully. Since they're are small, they should fit."**

**Me:"Kay"**

**Timelapse 10minutes**

**Me: "Ok everyone. Your first lesson of training is to learn how to shoot a gun. I'll demonstrate." I grab a gun. Inhale, aim, exhale, fire. It hits the center. **

**Tris:"What are you looking at? Go grab a gun!" **

**They do and find a target. **

**I watch the group of friends and to be honest, but I'm no Candor, they are pretty good. Jess, Erin and Thea are good since they hit the target already but Chey, Marcus, Andrea and Moses are quite clumsy. The other initiates, no where near the target. Andrea hit it next, then everyone starts hitting it. Looking at Thea, looks like she almost hit the center. **

**Six: "Four, lunch" **

**Me: "Probably a few more minutes."**

**Six: "Kay"**

**Me:"Initiates, that I'll be all for today."**

**Six:"You said a few minutes!"**

**Me:"OMG. You're so gullible!" **

**Six"Shut up!" **

**That's when I realize that everyone is laughing at us. We join in laughing too. **

**A/N: That's all for the chapter! Thanks for reading so far!**


	5. Chapter 5, The fight

Chapter 5: The Fight

A/N: I don't own anything. Only the initiates names but not my friends names. To the guest reviewer who asked me to let them have a baby: I will on a different story. I'm copying this from my iPad.

Four's POV:

So after that really funny time during the end of shooting practice, everyone heads off to the Cafeteria. I sit where I was sitting before with the group.

Me:"Thea, Erin and Jess, you did a good job while practice."

Them:"Thanks!"

Me:"and the rest, you guys could improve a bit more with your aim."

Them:"Ok."

Me:"next half of training is fighting. Everyone will be fighting someone. Thea, since you were the last jumper, you will be fighting first, with Chris. But don't worry, he's a Stiff. The others I know about but it will be a surprise for you. Ok?

Them:"Yep (or) Kay (or) Got it."

Me and Six leaves the Cafeteria to prepare the next half of training.

Timelapse 5mins

Everyone walks in and looks around for us. I can see them look confused. But the friends are laughing already. Seems like someone saw me because I can see that their eyes locked onto mine. That person is Thea. Damn, she's smart as heck. She smiles and winks at me. Jess and a few others spot me and all run at me. The others find Tris and run at her too. Before I even know it, we're being held like we're hostages. They let go and line up. Interesting because they are never like this. Maybe Thea planned this with them since she's the only one smirking.

Me:"What's going on?"

Thea:"Damnit! He found out"

Everyone laughs after she says that.

Tris:"No but seriously, what's going on?"

Thea:"I got everyone together because I went inside the control room and saw that you two were hiding behind the punching bags. That's when I got everyone together and act like we've changed."

Me:"You went into the Control Room?!"

Thea:"Yeah! Why? What's wrong with me going into the control room?"

Me:"You're not supposed to go in by yourself! You're a minor! Did someone come in with you?"

Thea:"Yep. The guy who was at the roof yesterday was there."

Me:"I'm so gonna kill Uriah after dinner. Anyways, let's start. We're gonna show you how to fight. I will show you what punches people; mainly boys should use and Six will show you what the girls should use."

I start punching a bag and telling the boys what punch is better for which area as Tris is doing the same thing for the girls.

Me:"Ok everyone! Stop what you are doing. First jumper in the ring.

Chris go to the ring with a worried expression on his face.

Six:"Last jumper in the ring"

Thea goes there with a smirk on her face.

Me:"This is the first fight of initiation. The rules are, you fight until you cannot fight or someone gets knocked out. You will be scored on this. Thea, Chris, you may begin."

They start. Thea goes in with a punch to the throat. Interesting. No one has taught her to do that. Chris goes for a punch in the face but Thea blocks it and punches him in the stomach. He doubles over but he doesn't give up yet. He finally punches Thea but it was a weak one since he was a Stiff. Thea punches him again but this time, really hard. And I mean real hard on the cheek. Chris falls with a loud thud. We take Chris to the Infirmary after that.

Me:"This is the leaderboard. This is also your life. If your name is ranked below the red line after the first stage of training, you will become factionless. Thea. You did very well for the first fight. This makes you ranked first on the leaderboard. Next is ranked for training hard:

1st-Thea

2nd-Erin

3rd-Jess

4th-Chey

5th-Marcus

6th-Andrea

7th-Moses

8th-Miley

9th-Chris

10th-Tom

11th-Jake

12th-Ellen

13th-Jane

14th-Emma

15th-Abby

16th-Harry

17th-James

18th-Shailene

19th-Ben

*This is where the red line is at*

20th-Denise

21st-Jack

22nd-Jai

A/N: that's the end for this chapter! The next will be like a back-to-back from this chapter. Hope you're still enjoying!


	6. Chapter 6: The Sleepover

**Chapter 6: The Sleepover.**

**You know what I own :D**

_**TRIS' POV**_

After the initiates hear their ranking, they dismiss training and head for dinner. Either Happy, Sad or Angry at themselves. We (Four and I) still sit at where the group sits. The other initiates looks (or more like stare) at Four and me, and they don't look too happy about it. Well, I don't really care to be honest, but it's really annoying when someone is staring at you like how Al did. I feel uncomfortable sometimes. So we just eat until:  
>"Do you guys wanna go and get your stuff for tonight? Lights are out at 9pm" Four asks<br>"I know that I'll do that after dinner, but I dunno about the others." Thea replies smartly.  
>"I'm in with Thea" replies the whole group.<br>"So, I'll see you later. I'm going to prepare the room." Four says  
>"You guys wanna play Candor or Dauntless?" He adds<br>"What's that?" Thea asks  
>"You'll find out." Four answers with a smirk. After that, he's out of our view.<p>

_**Timelapse 10mins, Four and Six' s Apartment**_

_**TRIS' POV**_

"GUYS! I'M DONE WITH MY STUFF!" yells Thea since she's in the guest room.  
>"WHAT'S CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS? ARE WE GOING TO PLAY IT NOW?" she adds yelling.<br>"JEEZ THEA! STOP BEING ALL ERUDITE LIKE ERIC DURING HIS INITIATION!" Four  
>"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" I shout. Next thing you know it everyone in the apartment, looks at me Iike I'm a psycho.<br>"Uhm.." I say and run off.  
>"TRIS! COME BACK! WE'RE PLAYING C OR D NOW!" yells Tobias<br>"COMING!" I yell back.  
>I run back to the apartment where everyone is sitting in a circle.<br>"Can I say something about Eric, Four?" Thea asks.  
>"Ye, ok." He replies.<br>"Ok cool. So this is for everyone even Four. So uhh, Eric was the leader of Dauntless with Max I think, you and him were undefeated after the fight between you two. You were also asked to be a leader but you chose to be working in the computer room until you just went with the offer."  
>We look at Thea like she was a mind reader, but then realise that she was an Erudite but how does she know this? Could her parents work on security with Jeanine Matthews during my initiation too?<br>"Thea, can I talk to you in private?" Four asks  
>"Sure" she replies.<p>

_**FOUR'S POV: [ALLEGIANT and FOUR SPOILERS]**_

"Thea, can I talk to you in private?" I ask  
>"Sure" she replies. Thank God she replied so soon.<br>We walk into the master bedroom, lock the door and go to the ensuite so that the others can't eavesdrop on us.  
>I start off with:<br>"How do you know those bits of information?"  
>"Why do you want to know? Oh, were you the person who Jeanine tested on for divergence? Tobias? Tobias Eaton?!"<br>I don't know what to say. I'm standing here, awestruck. I keep repeating 'How does she know this?' to myself. So I just say:  
>"Yes. I am Tobias Eaton. I <em>was<em> tested for divergence."  
>"But how did you survive?"<br>"I was chosen, but my instructor died. Well, they faked his death so that he could work in the Bureau"  
>"Oh. Were you devastated that they faked his death?"<br>"Very. I haven't caught up with him yet. I'm just hoping that he is ok."  
>"Oh. I'm sorry. Shall we go and play Candor or Dauntless?"<br>"Yeah. Let's go."  
>We go out of the ensuite and hear footsteps going back. Before I unlock the door, I whisper,<br>"Did you hear that?"  
>"Yeah, be careful."<br>I unlock the door and everyone stops what it looks like, WHISPERING.  
>"WHAT WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! DO NOT LIE OR ELSE I'LL ASK CANDOR FOR THE TRUTH SERUM!" I yell.<br>"OK! OK! We, uh, kind of eavesdropped on you but we couldn't here a thing..." replies Tris.  
>"What did you hear?" asks Thea.<br>"That Four's instructor died."  
>We sigh of relief.<br>"Ok. Who's going first?" I ask.  
>"Woah, woah, WOAH! What did YOU TWO TALK about back then?!" Asks Erin.<br>"Personal stuff." Thea replies.  
>"Oh really? It wasn't a Dauntless Dare though. We haven't even started when Four asked you to go with him!" Erin retorts.<br>"I know that you EAVESDROPPED on US but, those things Me and Thea were talking about were very personal. Tris doesn't even know about this!" I say.  
>"WHAAAT? SHE KNOWS MORE THAN ME ABOUT YOU?" Tris shouts<br>"Well, you could say that...Uhh, who wants me to ask the question?" I ask  
>"ME!" yells Jess<br>"Ok! C or D?" I ask.  
>"We don't even know the rules lol." says Jess.<br>"Ok. You know what Candor and Dauntless means right? Well,if you don't, Candor is truth and Dauntless is dare. If you pass a truth or dare, you have to remove a piece of clothing except your socks and shoes." I explain.  
>No one answers but instead, shrugs at each other.<br>"Ok, Jess! Candor or Dauntless? I ask  
>"Uhh, can I say C instead of Candor? I don't want to say the name of my previous faction."<br>"Yeah, that can go by everyone. You can either say C or D. Ok, have you ever kissed a boy? Like a full make out session?"  
>"Eww no. Ok Erin, C or D?"<br>"I want to go with, D!"  
>"OMG LOL! Ok then. I dare you to sit on Marcus' lap for the whole time we're playing."<br>"Ok." Erin goes sit on his lap with a glare at Jess but Jess justs smiles back.  
>Then Erin asks me: "Four! C or D?"<br>"C." Nor knowingly seeing that she might ask my real name.  
>"Ok. Is Four, your real name?" Knew it.<br>I take off my jacket and everyone stares at me but Tris and Thea are looking at each other and shrugs with a smile.  
>Six, C or D?<br>"D."  
>"Ok. Uh, I dare you to go to Christina and tell her that Will cheated on her."<br>"Omg. That is the worst Dare I've ever heard. Ok. Who's coming?"  
>Everyone stands up.<br>Tris:"Ok. Let's go"

After a while, we reach Christina's apartment with Tris at the door and us behind the corner. This is what we hear:

"Dude. Did you know that Will cheated on you?"  
>"NOO! MY WILL?!"<br>"Ya. Your Will"  
>"Looks like someone's getting their ass whooped tonight.."<p>

Then everyone tries not to crack up but we do and come out of our hiding spot.

"Aw. You! EUGH!"  
>"That *laughs* is the best *laughs again* reaction ever!" Then everyone cracks up again.<br>"Get inside now missy! You're gonna get your ass whooped!"  
>"No, no, no, no, no. It was a dare!"<br>"Who dared her?"

Then everyone points at me.  
>"Okay! Fine. It was me lol."<br>"Here. Right here."  
>I move where she's pointing at. Next thing I know, I heard a slap and my right cheek feels so numb.<br>"Damn! I shouldn't have trained this Candor too hard!"  
>"Idiot!"<p>

Everyone says goodbye to Christina but she gives me a death glare.

Time lapse. Back at the apartment.

"Ok. Uhh, Thea! C or D?"  
>"Uhhh, C."<br>"Oh well. I wanted a Dare but, do you have a crush on someone in this room?"

Then, Thea takes off her jacket. No one, was expecting that.

"Andrea, C or D?  
>"D."<br>"Ookay, uhh, I dare you to, umm, go to the guy on the roof..."  
>"His name is Uriah. We'll introduce you guys to the others who we know tomorrow." I say cutting her off.<br>"Ok then, I dare you to go to Uriah's apartment and ask if he has a girlfriend or not. If not, ask him if he wants to go on a date. If he does, just walk off and look like you're upset. If you're that good, we'll come out laughing. Got it?" Thea explains  
>"Yep. Four, take me to Uriah's room."<p>

I walk everyone to Uriah's apartment since they want to listen to what happens.

"Uhh, hi. I'm Andrea. One of the initiates who was a transfer." says Andrea  
>"Yeah, I think I remember you." replies Uriah<br>"Well, yeah. I was wondering, are you single? I kinda like you."

That's when someone walks up to us and whispers "What are you guys doing?"  
>"Playing a Prank on Uriah."<p>

He simply knows that Dauntless plays pranks on people and tip toes away.

"Aww. So you're taken?" We hear Andrea say, sadly  
>"Yeah. Sorry.." Uriah then gets cut off by Andrea fake crying. It looks like she's gone to a meltdown.<br>"Oh! Oh. Don't cry! I know that you'll get a boyfriend sooner or later!" Uriah exclaims

Then, we hear laughing and that's when we come out.  
>"YOU IDIOTS! UGHH YOU GOT ME GOOD!" shouts Uriah<br>"I knew it! You're so gullible! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I yell back

Then, everyone starts laughing.  
>"Wait, so you fake cried?" He says while pointing at Andrea<br>"Yep! I'm good aren't I?" replies Andrea  
>"Well, yeah." He says pouting.<br>"Oh well, see you soon!" I say

Time lapse 10 minutes

"I'm starting to drift off. Anyone else?" asks Thea

"Yeah I'm starting too. Goodnight everyone" I say.  
>"Goodnight!" everyone else says<p>

_**A/N**_

_**Long chapter and you're welcome! Thanks for 1,000+ views on here! :D**_


End file.
